This invention relates to a method for taking textile fibers out of bales, in a metered amount, to transfer them subsequently to the spinning processing run. The invention also relates to an installation for carrying out the method in question.
It is known that textile fibers, in order that they may be subjected to spinning operations, must be properly metered, also in order that they may be admitted in a constant and preselected percentage with fibers of a different nature.
Up to now, the operations intended to take the fibers out have been carried out either manually or by tong-like prehensile devices for grasping the fibers out of the bales. After grasping, the amount which had been taken out had to be metered either to add metered amounts of other fibers thereto, or to convey it directly to a first fiber-processing machine. The grasping and metering cycle had to be performed intermittently and was carried out on a more or less straight line with many dead times and with the employment of a large amount of workmanship.
An object of the present invention is to redress the above enumerated defects while rendering the grasping and metering operations of the textile fibers automatic, thus bringing to an optimum condition not only the working time of the machines but also the exploitation of the space required thereby.